A song of fire and light
by Guanamaru
Summary: There is always a light that shines out of the darkness,but what that light means can only be figured out by you. Follow the eight lead by one as the journey from our world guided by the light into the world of fullmetal alchemist. RoyxOc
1. Chapter 1 the light

Namine (Karen Smith) pov

I stood there staring through thick glass, waiting or maybe hoping for that flash of pure light. The light that took him and others that I loved, the light that seemed to turn its back on me like those two who had claimed that they loved me. "Karen, oh god not again! Karen, stop it!" I was startled out of my

pondering s by my sole companion, Daniel the only friend I had left. "What's wrong Danny? Your acting like you have a stick stuck down in low places." You were staring out that door again! God, Karen your always doing that. Your always looking for that light you saw when Stephen and Amy disappeared,

your little brother would want you to get on with your life." " I didn't just see it then, I saw it when Johanna and Meredith went out that door to look for them. When both of them disappeared too. And its not only them, two other girls were discovered missing after a similar flash of light!" "Karen, I don't care

about that Erin Stone girl or that- what was her name?, oh yeah- Eva Moss, they have nothing to do with us." "Does your sister have nothing to do with us, Danny? Do you even care that this Amy girl is missing! She's your little sister! I'm just so shocked and disgusted that you have made no effort to find

her or our friends! Dammit Danny, did they mean nothing to you!" "KAREN SHUT UP!" We both paused. Had I gone too far? Without Danny I had nothing, no one in this suffocatingly hopeless world who gave a care or thought about me. "I'm sorry Karen, so sorry. Your right, but what can we do about it. We

need to get out of here, Karen don't you see that! We need to go someplace far away. Their not coming back, Karen you know that, your parents and my parents their not coming back. Those people that we once called family left us alone to die, all of them! Lets show them, lets leave this depressing place

forever, Karen its not healthy for you to stay here!" "Your right Danny, lets leave and never come back!" "Really Karen?" I could feel the excitement build up inside of me, I would go anywhere and everywhere I wanted now. I knew deep done that this was the start of a new adventure. "Yes really, we can go

to Japan now like we've always wanted to. It's time to leave Addison, Texas behind! But first can we go out this door one more time , please just one more time? And then I promise that ill go anywhere with you."Sounds good, one more time couldn't hurt. Lets go!" And so we both stepped through the

backdoor of my parents house and were both taken by that pure light. We had gotten our wish, to go far away and out of our dying world, to a new world.

Authors note:

For the some of you who are confused when the name Karen is being said then it is Danny speaking and when name Danny is being said then it is Karen speaking. And this is my first story so reviews would be nice, but if you going to be nasty then don't even bother to review at all! I hope that I have cleared up any and all confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Namine (Karen) Pov

So Danny and I stepped out through the back door and were taken by the light. Suddenly the world was gone and so was Danny, all I could see was the nothingness I seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into. A colorless, shapeless vortex of nothing, I can not even begin to describe exactly what it could have possibly resembled- if it resembled anything on this plane of existence. I can how ever describe the sensation of falling, it was like one of those dreams where you find your self falling from the sky and then jolt your self awake before impact with the hard earth. Except there was no earth, no strip of land to impact upon, I couldn't see anything.

Until I suddenly saw her... I could just barely see it, but what seemed to be an apparition of a woman. There really wasn't anything other then her outline that I see, but I felt like I knew her. Suddenly what seem to be a pair of shadowy, green eyes appeared from the spectral woman's face, the falling sensation stopped abruptly, like the opening of those eyes was the signal for the vortex to stop- as if to force me to look into her eyes. And so I did...

I looked into those and saw my life flashing through them, the years came speeding by, and then slowing down on the latest year of my life. The year that shattered not only my life, but the lives of the people that I loved- like Stephen and Danny. I watched as my parents left one day and never come back, leaving the house, a large savings account, and my little brother, Stephen, in my care. Did mom and dad, no did those two- they have no right to be acknowledged as parental figures- really think that leaving us money and the house would make up for their cruel abandonment? They promised that they would come home, they told us that they loved us more than anything else, but those were just empty words- there was no love, only lies and betrayal. That betrayal of trust then seemed to spread like a plague through my friends life in the upcoming months. Danny and Amy's parents suddenly left one night as well, then Johanna's parents, and then Meredith's parents. All gone with out a trace and without a second thought, leaving them all homeless and penniless. So they all came to live with me and Stephen, we lived together for months- forming a makeshift family of misfit friends. What a strange group we were! There was Danny- the lazy genius, Amy- the peppy cheerleader, Johanna- the freakishly strong stick figure, Meredith- the gear head, Stephen- the unlucky klutz, and then there was me- the manga obsessed girl who never let her guard down. The time that we all spent together was the most fun that I have ever had in my life, but my joy would come to an abrupt end. The day Stephen and Amy disappeared, Stephen and I had been arguing about his lack of maturity, acting like a child while the rest of us were forced to grow up and live in harsh real world. I secretly envied him for being able to remain in happy world of a child's imagination, a world were you can't get hurt by the people you love and it rains hotdogs ever Tuesday. I don't even remember how the subject got brought up, but suddenly I had Stephen screaming in my face that it was my fault that our parents left, and then I struck him across the face. In one swift motion I had broken our bond, he looked at me- wide eyed and scared, and I- and I told him to get out and to not come back until he was sorry. He ran for the backdoor of our house- with Amy following close behind to comfort him, she- Amy looked at me like I was a monster, none of the others made any attempt at eye contact. They- Stephen and Amy slammed the backdoor behind them and vanished in a bright flash of light. I didn't even get to tell him that I was sorry... I thought that Danny would hate me, it was my fault that his only family- his little sister, Amy, was gone, but he continued our friendship as if nothing had happened. So did Johanna and Meredith, though it seemed like the emptiness that had begun like a seed was growing bigger and bigger in our hearts. Johanna and Meredith walked through that same door one day and in that same flash of light, were gone too.

Looking through that door became an obsession, I wanted to see that same light- to see my little brother and my friends again. I would stand there, pressed against the cold glass, waiting, hoping, and praying for that light to flash and take me too. But what I was hoping for was wrong... Danny needed me now more than anything, I would have abandoned my best friend in his time of need- the same friend that held my hand and guided me through my time of need.

Now it was back to the present- the light had come and taken me and Danny. I slowly readjusted myself back to the vortex of nothing and focused again on the outline of the feminine apparition, and again I saw her eyes. I didn't see my life in them like before, but I saw what seemed to be tears erupting for the shadowed green orbs, as if it- she was weeping for all the feelings of pain and sorrow that I had been reliving in my flashback. That look in her eyes, it was like trying to remember the events of a dream- I had seen those eyes before, I had seen that look, but I couldn't remember where. She looked at me like she loved me, like a mother loves her child- she loved me! I wanted to shout, to beg her to tell me who she was, but she disappeared before I could rediscover my voice, and I was suddenly plummeting straight down through the nothing.

I suddenly slammed onto some hard, I opened my eyes to see a white world surrounding me on all sides- this place looked so familiar. Think Karen, think! And suddenly it dawned on me that this was the white domain of the truth, the place where Edward Elric lost his arm and leg, where Alphonse lost his entire body, and where this cruel, sadistic god-like being dwelled.

"Well hello there, little one..."


	3. Chapter 3 Claim your destiny

"Well hello, little one…" I slowly turned to the source of the voice, scared out of my mind of the creature that I knew dwelled in the void. But it wasn't the sadistic being that had spoken, it was someone else. A beautiful woman with blond hair and emerald green eyes stood before me, I stared in awe at her. She could have easily have been mistaken for an angel, she wore long white robes and she glowed with a light purer than the white of the void, the only thing missing was a pair of wings attached to her back. She smiled at me, and suddenly I felt as if I had seen her somewhere before, like maybe I knew her or she knew me. She came closer to me. " I said hello, it is always polite to answer a greeting, little one." I felt so flustered at that moment, I mean how do you greet someone who looked like they should be worshiped in a church. " I'm so sorry! Hello, madam!" Hello madam? Could I have said anything lamer than that? She laughed, a soft bell like noise that just made her seem more familiar to me. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes, they looked just like eyes of the woman I had seen in the void, they looked like they had love for me. They were so similar, but I knew somehow that they were not the same person. Once again she broke the silence. "I did not mean to startle you, little one. I must confess that I was over eager to hear the sound of your voice again, I am very excited to see you again." So we had met before, but why couldn't I remember her. I couldn't have possibly forgotten someone like her. "So you were excited to see me? Did you send me here? Where is my brother, where are my friends?" I needed to know, my questions had to be answered, she knew the answers I knew she did! She sighed, shaking her head at me. " I cannot answer those questions now, little one. It is time for you to realize your destiny in the world your heart belongs to, it is time for you to stop doubting yourself. If you cannot believe in yourself then the ones who need you the most will lose themselves in the darkness that has formed from the evil that plans and waits under the earth. You asked me earlier if I was excited to see you like you thought you were truly worthless, you are wrong about what you believe your value amounts to." She stopped suddenly, she seemed to be fading away slowly. "I don't have much time left here, little one. There is more to you than meets the eye, you must realize that and claim your destiny for the sake of our world and the ones you love." She looked so determined and yet so sad, like she wanted to be here with me for a longer amount of time. Then suddenly I began to sink, slowly out of the white void and away from the woman. She looked down at me, her eyes were full of tears, they rolled down her cheek as she watched me sink away from her. I sank faster and faster, until I could just barely lift up my head up to continue looking at her. She cast me one last fleeting glance. " Until we meet again, my beloved granddaughter." And with that I fell through the nothing again and then my world went black.

Sorry its been so long, but school comes first over anything else. The story is a little confusing now, but it will make more sense as it continues. It's no fun to spoil the ending before the plot thickens, enjoy!


End file.
